winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BurnedAlive
Intro Hi there! Welcome to my talk page. If you wanna tell me something or ask a question make sure you leave a message here. Thank you for uploading pictures to Sky and Bloom's page, however, for the seasons 1 - 3 they will be in standard format. The "box" format in other words. Please be sure to do so next time you upload the pictures and be sure to review our rules if you have not done so. Thank your for your cooperation. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower So, what you can do is go to the picture and replace it with a better version ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 18:59, December 15, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hi there, I just wanted to let you know that, once you've finished a script be sure to put this template: It's just a way to let everyone know that it's complete and for us admins to lock it to prevent further editing. ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:07, January 15, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Well, I Just Created This Template, So That's Why It Isn't Lists In The Tecna's Files Section & Yes It's Required For All Episodes, Specials & Movies Scripts Pages. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 07:18, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I Think I Will Chose The Second One. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 07:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Don't You Think The Synopsis Is A Bit Short ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 08:22, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, Btw, Can You Help Complete Winx Club - Episode 604/Script, Winx Club - Episode 618/Script, Winx Club - Episode 605/Script ? They Are Half Way Almost Complete. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 09:48, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Want to become a rollback ? Read the requirements on this page. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 15:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you again, but do you mind voting here? Thanks :D. P/S: For the invitation of being rollback, I think there is a misunderstanding here. The purpose of spreading it was to ask for your vote, and you can nominate yourself also if you want to (which I see you declined). Because there are not much people know about it so we need to spread the news to people so they can vote. I hope you do not misunderstand that. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:19, February 24, 2016 (UTC) About the rollback, wiki's contributors have to speak their opinions as well... -- 10:30, February 24, 2016 (UTC) There are some (I think two) contributors there to vote. Yet I do not insist so you do not need to if you don't want. I just want to make things clear. -- 10:38, February 24, 2016 (UTC) It's Okay, Don't Worry. Just Be Careful Next Time. Okay ? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 14:29, April 14, 2016 (UTC)